poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After
Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After is an upcoming movie by BowserMovies1989. He plans to make the movie after DisneyDaniel93 makes Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in Youtube on July 2010. Plot The film begins with a recap of what happened in Winnie The Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs provided by the Looking Glass (voiced by Dom DeLuise). Following the Queen's demise, her demon minions of the Realm of Doom with the inclusion of Scowl the Owl (voiced by Edward Asner) and Batso the Bat (voiced by Frank Welker) celebrate that they won't have to work for her anymore. Just then, Bowser His Family Ranamon, (Voiced By Peggy O'Neal), Jafar (voiced By Jonathan Freeman) Iago (Gilbert Gottfried) , Maleficent (Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee), Oogie Boogie (Voiced by Ken Paige), Hades (Voiced by James Woods), Ursula (Voiced By Pat Carroll) The Grand Duke Of Owls (Voiced By Christopher Plummer), & the Queen's sorcerer brother Lord Malice (voiced by Malcolm McDowell) arrives wanting to know where his sister is. Lord Malice & Bowser then threatens the Looking Glass on where his sister it which the Looking Glass warns Lord Malice that he will sorry for what he is about to hear. He tells Lord Malice & Bowser And His Goons that the Queen met her end when trying to eliminate Pooh And His Friends And Snow White and that Snow White is now married to the Prince. Lord Malice then takes control of the Queen's castle and her minions and vows that Snow White will pay for his sister's death. Lord Malice & Maleficent then turns into a dragons and flies off with Scowl and Batso not far behind. Winnie The Pooh (Voiced By Jim Cummings), Piglet (Voiced By John Fiedler), Tigger (Voiced By Paul Winchell), Rabbit (Voiced By Ken Sansom), Eeyore (Voiced By Peter Cullen), Mewtwo (Voiced By Dan Green), The Good Fairy (Voiced By Rickie Lee Jones), Slimer (Voiced By Frank Welker), Stay Puft, (Voiced By John Stocker), C-3PO (Voiced By Anthony Daniels) R2-D2 (Vocal Effects By Kenny Baker) Ash (Voiced By Veronica Taylor), Pikachu (Vocal Effects By Ikue Otani), Misty (Voiced By Rachel Lilis), Brock (Voiced By Eric Stuart), Aisling, (Voiced By Christen Mooney), Zilla (Also Voiced By Frank Welker), Snow White (voiced by Irene Cara) and the Prince (voiced by Michael Horton) are riding the Prince's horse to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs to visit them. When the Prince is kidnapped by Lord Malice & Bowser & The Villains, Snow White & The Others flees to the Seven Dwarfs' cottage and collapses upon exhaustion. When They wakes up, They meets their female cousins the Seven "Dwarfelles" Muddy (voiced by Carol Channing), Sunburn (voiced by Sally Kellerman), Blossom (voiced by Zsa Zsa Gabor), Marina (voiced by Linda Gary), Critterina (also voiced by Linda Gary), Moonbeam (voiced by Tracey Ullman), and Thunderella (also voiced by Tracey Ullman). The Dwarfelles inform Snow White & Pooh And The Others that the Seven Dwarfs opened up a mine in the next kingdom and that they moved in to their cottage. After the Dwarfelles hearing Snow White mention that the Prince was captured By Bowser Koopa & His Army Of Villains, Muddy comes up with the idea to see Mother Nature and ask her for her help in finding the Prince. Back at the castle, Lord Malice & Bowser His Goons consults with the Looking Glass who informs Lord Malice & Bowser that the Dwarfelles are living in the Seven Dwarfs' cottage and that Snow White & Pooh Bear And The Others are there. Upon the Looking Glass showing that Snow White, Pooh Bear, and the Dwarfelles are heading toward Rainbow Falls, Lord Malice & The Duke takes off stating that Scowl had better not get in his way again. Scowl and Batso take the opportunity to hide. Arriving at Mother Nature's sanctuary at Rainbow Falls, Snow White Pooh And The Others and the Dwarfelles encounter a talking Sunflower (voiced by Jonathan Harris) who is one of the "hired help" for Mother Nature. Upon meeting Mother Nature (voiced by Phyllis Diller), Snow White introduces herself and tells Mother Nature that the Dwarfelles said that she could help. Mother Nature speaks to the Dwarfelles holding Thunderella accountable for not mastering her powers and accuses the other Dwarfelles of misusing the powers that she gave them and are supposed to work together to help Mother Nature. As Snow White tries to get Mother Nature to give Thunderella a chance, the sound of Lord Malice & Maleficient's dragon forms is heard. Mother Nature then shoots Lord Malice & Bowser And The Villains with lightning causing him to crash to the ground and reverts back to normal as Mother Nature then splits the ground. When Mother Nature demands that Lord Malice leaves, he tells Snow White that the Prince is held in his castle and states that Mother Nature can't stop him there. Lord Malice then assumes his dragon form and leaves. Snow White convinces Mother Nature to let the Dwarfelles help her in rescuing the prince and Mother Nature then sends them on their way with the directions to Lord Malice's castle in the Realm of Doom. Upon reaching a cave that leads into the Realm of Doom, Pooh And The Others & Snow White and the Dwarfelles encounter a strange cloaked humanoid they call the "Shadow Man" before a flash flood washes them out of the cave and near Lord Malice's castle. At Lord Malice's castle, the Looking Glass tells Lord Malice that it will be tough for Snow White to find his castle. Scowl and Batso are shown hiding in the dungeon when Lord Malice sends his one-horned wolves to catch Snow White and dispose of the Dwarfelles. Batso sneezing on Scowl's cigar smoke ended up giving Scowl away to Lord Malice. Lord Malice then grabs Scowl stating that he will something to keep him occupied while Snow White is being captured. When Lord Malice's wolves close in on Snow White and the Dwarfelles that night, Moonbeam wakes up and notices the wolves. Sunburn then has Critterina communicate with them with Critterina telling the other Dwarfelles that the wolves will have them for dessert. When cornered on the cliff, Snow White and the Dwarfelles run into the "Shadow Man" who knocks down a tree for Snow White and the Dwarfelles to cross. The tree falls into the abyss with the wolves along with it. Upon seeing this in the looking glass, Lord Malice & Bowser And His Goons gets angered and decides to take care of the job Themselves as it shows Scowl over a boiling pot with the candle slowly burning away the ropes. Lord Malice & Maleficent in Their dragon form manages to successfully capture Snow White & Pooh And The Others. When Batso arrives and finds Scowl hanging over a pot, he tells Batso to blow out the candle. Though the rope breaks, Scowl misses the pot. Upon seeing Lord Malice return to the castle, Scowl tells Batso that they'd better leave. Scowl and Batso end up running into the Dwarfelles and unknowingly let them into the castle. This ended up causing the demons to scramble to capture them. Snow White then awakens in the presence of the Prince who then takes her through a secret passage. When the Dwarfelles catch up and wonder where Lord Malice has taken her, the Looking Glass states that "beneath the Queen lies a secret door." After searching the area, they find a panel to the hidden door underneath the Queen's bust. Snow White is then taken to where she will be petrified by a magic red cloak as the Prince turns out to be Lord Malice in disguise. As he is about to place a cape that will petrify her, Lord Malice is then attacked by the "Shadow Man" as the petrifying cloak falls on a vicious lizard. As Lord Malice defeats the "Shadow Man," the Dwarfelles arrive. After failed attacks by the Dwarfelles, Lord Malice throws the petrifying cloak on them except for Thunderella. Thunderella finally gains control of her powers and helps Snow White subdue Lord Malice. As soon as Lord Malice is trapped under the cape, a massive thunderstorm is created. Lord Malice is then forcibly transformed into his dragon state, and then hit with several bolts of lightning, stunning him. Lastly his head transforms back into its human state, and he becomes complete stone. Bowser His Family, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, Hades And The Grand Duke Escapes Before Aisling Holds The Lamp And Send Jafar And Maleficient To The Cave Of Wonders As the sun shines onto the castle, Snow White mourns the "Shadow Man" until Mother Nature arrives. It turns out that the "Shadow Man" was actually the Prince all along transformed into that state by Lord Malice & Jafar. Upon allowing the Dwarfelles to attend Snow White's wedding, Mother Nature states that the Dwarfelles have proven themselves to her. Mother Nature also ends up taking Scowl and Batso in as apprentices. Upon his cigar being removed, Scowl discovers that he can breathe again and tells Batso that working for Mother Nature won't be so bad. Snow White then hugs the Prince as they begin to live happily ever after. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Bowser Family, Ranamon, Jafar,Iago, Maleficient, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke Of Owls & Hades will guest star in this film. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Adventure Films Category:Comedy-drama films